The Only One who Caught His Eye
by Elena Amare
Summary: Percy has the perfect life, captain of the football and swim team, homecoming king, straight A student, perfect girlfriend and friends. Annabeth is the school bookworm and nobody. They're best friends at home, almost siblings, but not at school, where they barely talk. What happens when one day, the only one who really catches his eye is Annabeth? Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is something new I'm trying, I got the idea sitting and listening to Taylor Swift (Again, Major Swifty! I get a lot of my ideas from her songs...) and the song 'You Belong To Me' inspired this story most! I will try to update this story often, but it depends, we have exams next year and I plan to make this story quite long! So Enjoy, hope you like it and please, please, please review! Suggestions, constructive criticism, anything! But please, if you don't like it I'm happy for you to tell me, I will like it for being honest and straightforward but **_**please**_** tell me what you don't like and what I should improve because that helps me and maybe you'll like it too. I'm a budding writer and I want to know what to improve and I don't like knowing you just don't like it, I want to know why! Thank you xxx (AN: I can't remember whether Annabeth's step-mom has blond or brown hair or something else, so I'm going with brown to differ her from Annabeth. Also, they now have a great relationship, the feuds never happened. And neither did any of the wars or quests etc. That brought Percy and Annabeth together etc. so the demigods have had a pretty normal life, they've had quests and fights but not like with Kronos or anything, and please don't kill me I know it isn't really going to happen with Poseidon and Athena's kids that it'll be peaceful but **_**now**_** in the story they'll have a rougher time!)**

_Annabeth_

The usual sweatshirt and joggers. No need for dressing up. I grab a packet of microwavable popcorn and a random movie from the shelf and head downstairs. Mom's there, serving dinner for the twins "Percy's?" she asks as I'm going out the door. I turn and look at her, folding my arms. "Mom, I have the usual stuff on, popcorn and a movie in my hand. What do you think?" I return and she laughs, brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Wait, then! I bought these for Percy at the store today." She says and I go over and pick up a bag that she's pointing to. I peer inside and smile. An assortment of blue candy sits at the bottom, Percy's favourite. "Thanks, Mom." I smile gratefully and start heading out of the door again. "Oh, and I won't be back till late as usual. I have my key so don't stay up or wait for me, okay?" Mom nods and I leave the house, with Matthew and Bobby throwing food around while Mom tries desperately to stop the food fight.

I run up to Percy's apartment and go in, not bothering to knock. Sally's in the kitchen, I give her a wave then go into Percy's room without hesitation. I have no reason to, Percy and I have been best friends for years, our families are close friends. We're both demigods too, and despite our godly parents' rivalry, we're as close as siblings. I don't think twice about going to his house, or telling him anything and it's the same with him. So I don't knock or anything, just barge in. He's used to it.

"S'up Seaweed Brain?" I flop down on the bed where he's sprawled, texting on his phone. There's nothing awkward about our relationship, and that's the way I like it. He has his own life, the most popular guy in school with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, cheer captain and most popular girl in school, as his girlfriend. They've been on and off for years, and it's mostly her fault but they're together 80% of the time. Percy spills everything to me, on movie night, beach night, whenever. I'm the school bookworm and nobody on the other hand and we never really talk at school. It's awkward _then_, but not now. "The sky, Wise Girl. I have a bit of sense you know." I roll my eyes and laugh. "Yeah right. You couldn't tell an apple from an orange even if they were right under your nose." Percy chuckles and then sits up straight, snatching the movie from my hand. "Was it random choice day today? Let's see...Back to the Future? Seriously?" He asks, and I shrug my shoulders. "I was running late, so I didn't see what I was picking up."

"But we watched this _last_ week! I want to watch something different, and not so old." Percy whines. I groan. "Well then, what do we do? Does Sally have any movies we can watch? And for your information, Back to the Future is a-"

"Oh spare me, spare the information please," Percy begs. "So, does Sally have anything? I know you won't, you worthless thing." I say teasingly, with a playful shove, and the reaction is immediate. Soon enough we're pillow fighting like monsters, (and believe me I've seen monsters pillow fighting before and it was _not_ pretty), the movie forgotten. I collapse on his bed again, laughing and exhausted as Percy does too. He then jumps and almost yells, he's so loud. Still laughing I say, "What happened Perce? Sat on a hedgehog? It'd be just like you to keep one and then sit on it." He looks at me irritably and pulls out the popcorn packet, which had lain forgotten on the bed. I start giggling again. "Popcorn hurt poor Seaweed Brain?" I mimic a baby voice, making faces at him. He ignores me and goes to the kitchen, and I follow, making more baby noises and laughing.

Percy microwaves the popcorn and disappears into Sally's room for a minute. When he comes out, he's holding a DVD triumphantly. I draw out the bag of sweets from Mom and his sea-green eyes sparkle as they spot the blue jellybeans and sour strings. I smile and pull out the popcorn, pouring the contents of the bag into a bowl then we go to the living room.

We sit down on the sofa and I cuddle up to Percy. He puts his arm around me and we watch the movie, a Harry Potter. Percy likes those, because he looks so much like Harry. When I'm in a teasing mood, he's way uglier than him, when I'm in a sisterly/best friend mood, he's much more handsome. This is just like any other Friday night, like we were brother and sister, nothing else. Because that's the way it's always been. And that's the way I like it.

The movie ends and we're eating the rest of the blue sweets and popcorn until we go hyper then having another pillow fight. Sally comes in with Lily, Percy's sister **(AN:In this, Percy has a blood-related sister as well as Tyson and she's a demigod too)**, and we all order pizza and eat until it becomes a food fight. Then Sally's reminding me of the time and I have to leave, since she says it isn't good for me to be roaming New York so late. But I know New York like it's the back of my hand and Percy only lives a few blocks away. But I listen to Sally like she's my own mother and head back home, slipping in quietly so no one wakes up. My step-mother is asleep, thank goodness she didn't stay up, and the twins and Dad are too. I slump down on my bed, not bothering to undress and I'm asleep in minutes, praying I won't have demigod dreams tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm dreaming, I have to be. My email is full of follower notifications, which is a definite first and I thank you all dearly for that. And the reviews! There may be four, but they're really nice ones so thank you so much guys I promise to try and update this as quickly as I can. And thanks **_Tori Daughter of Apollo_ **for telling me, I do get carried away sometimes in writing :) so I'll shorten the paragraphs for you all, I think they're a little too long as well. Well here's Chapter Two and I hope you like it!**

**Ok change of plans, I've decided the quests and everything happens, but they were only best friends in it. Well, they **_**think**_** they were just that but Percy comforts Annabeth about Luke and everything as usual.**

* * *

_Annabeth_

"Bye Mom, bye guys!" the front door slams behind me and I walk down the street to school, only half an hour away. I can see Percy leaving his apartment. He gives me a quick wave before setting off the other way. It's a school day today, so we can't talk to each other or even walk together. It was me who insisted, I didn't want to harm Percy's rep. He had no problem with it but I knew his friends would tease him for life and probably stop being friends with his, Percy would become 'unpopular'. And Helen. **(A/N: so sorry about this, I decided to change it not to be Rachel, Rachel's still the oracle and nice etc. This is Helen Dare, daughter of Mr. Dare's unmarried sister, still a Dare)** She would ditch him for the next new thing that came along.

I turn up my music as I reach closer to school, blocking out the noisy New York bustle from reaching my ears. I see the kids, walking around in packs. There are a bunch of girls, giggling and stalking guys, clutching shimmering bags and makeup kits. Awkward loners like me drift aimlessly between laughing groups of students, usually reading or listening to music.

And there's Percy. Smiling as his friends laugh, probably at some joke he's said. And Helen, in ridiculously tiny clothes, kissing his cheek. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I feel the desire to go over and slap Helen. She doesn't deserve Percy, not with a face buried in make-up and tiny clothes. I can't even imagine why Percy's with her, why he doesn't realize who she is. I can't believe she's Rachel's cousin, though Rachel was the only one who is decent from that family. Helen's like the snob Rachel never was, spoiled and who went to like an elementary+ middle school version of that finishing school Rachel went to.

I'm fantasying about what I'd like to do to Helen and how I want to tell Percy about her for a few minutes, going to school forgotten. I stand there staring into space, how I want to tell the whole world her secrets. But I can't hurt Percy. Never Percy, I will _never ever_ hurt Percy.

WAIT.

Why am I doing this? What's it to me about his relationships? Even if I am his best friend, these thoughts are running in my mind for the first time. Suddenly I'm worrying and feeling uncomfortable with Helen. No, not uncomfortable. I can't place the word, which is unusual for me, a Daughter of Athena. I leave it and start jogging, making up lost time.

I'm very nearly late. I rush into class, Art, just minutes before the teacher. I plunk my stuff down, ignoring the stares. Annabeth Chase is never late to class, she's usually early. That's what they're thinking, I'm sure. Instead, I train all my focus into listening to Miss Edwards, as she explains our new project. Brilliant, it's to make a cityscape model.

I'm chuckling inwardly as I get started, since I'm wondering what would happen if Miss Edwards knew that her quietest, yet best student is the official architect of Olympus, the home of the gods. This project will be a piece of cake.

The lesson's over before I know it, I've been so lost in drawing plans that I don't realize that the teacher's dismissing the class. I rush out of the art block and make my way to the next class we have.

The morning travels like that, pretty smoothly in my opinion. Then it is lunch and I'm sitting at my usual table in the corner, alone, reading a book. I'm so absorbed in the writing of Jules Verne that I don't notice what I'm eating, scoffing it down uninterested. I chance a glance at the center table, my gaze locked on Percy. I realize he's watching me with a smile as his mates eat. I smile back and give an almost unnoticeable wave, and he returns it. Then I finish and leave.

When I open my locker, a note drops out. I pick it up, surprised. No one gives Annabeth Chase notes, not if they want the whole popular group to shame them in front of the whole school. I then catch a scent of the sea. Cautiously I take a whiff of the blue paper and smile, my doubts of it being a prank resolved. Percy. I quickly open it, aware of the ticking time and it reads:

_Your place tonight, Wise Girl, I want to do homework first. Then arcade night!_

_Seaweed Brain_

I smile and tuck the note in a pocket, then rapidly grab my books, close the locker and head to French.

I drift through my afternoon periods breezily, gaining full marks in a History test as usual and again, before I know it, I'm going home. How does the time go so fast? I wasn't really concentrating in the last class, thinking about Helen again and all her dirty little secrets I've managed to discover. It's amazing what you hear sitting invisible (not literally) at the back of a classroom with the populars and Helen Dare.

"Oh, hey Annie!" a sickly sugared voice calls. Ugh. Think of the devil and there she is, large as life. I roll my eyes and carry on, stuffing earphones in my ears so I don't have to listen to her. But then I stop. Helen doesn't call me _Annie_, heck Helen doesn't _talk_ to me. The word sounds unmistakably like what Mr.D purposely calls me. It _sounds_ like the way he says it. It's like the person knows. I slowly turn and find a new nightmare at Goode High. Drew Tanaka.

* * *

***evil laugh* cliffhanger for you guys hehe. You'll have to wait now ;) oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! And don't worry, I'm in a good mood since my aunt got me Red for Christmas :D so I'll update real soon I promise. My cousins have school tomorrow (I'm in India for a holiday) so I'll do it then, I promise. Until then, I'll leave you to imagine what trouble Drew will stir… and btw sorry for not updating sooner, my cousins had a holiday today so we were out for the day xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys so much! I've never got so many followers for a fanfic and the reviews are really sweet xx you guys rock!**

_**Booklover0608- your review had me laughing and I hope Drew won't cause too much trouble to Annabeth, she'll make life dramatic for her but I'll try and make sure she doesn't ruin everything. And you never know, she may turn nicer in the end…*hint hint* and thank you so much for reviewing! Xx**_

_**Athena's gray owl- Thanks so much! I'm really happy you liked this story, and yep Taylor Swift is so amazing!**_

_**Princessash247- yes certainly it is running along those lines although I'm thinking of a twist to give the story a little extra dramatic bump, but I haven't figured out all the details and thank you I will!**_

**Thank you all for the positive reviews and keep them coming! Though I do seem to be giving away information that's supposed to be a surprise…Well, I can't keep a secret! I'm actually surprised you all like this so much, I'm mainly experimenting since I don't really know what New York high schools are like and neither do I know New York. Oh well. Here's chapter three as promised! And from Percy's perspective, for the first time…**

* * *

_Percy_

I wish Annabeth hadn't insisted I keep no contact with her during school. I don't care about my rep; she's my best friend for gods sake! And we've been through everything together, even near death. I kinda figured we could handle high school. But no, Wise Girl won't let me.

Lunch had made me miserable. Just watching Wise Girl sitting there all alone really made me sad. She persisted in saying she liked it, but I wasn't convinced. I was only looking at her that lunch, and she caught me spying, but gave me a wave. I smiled and returned it. I got an idea then, and yes I do get those occasionally. We would talk about this tonight.

I slipped the note in her locker before anybody could notice and watched, hidden as she read it. Annabeth knew what I meant by homework, I'm her Seaweed Brain. She's probably thinking of ways to persuade me that she's fine even now. But that's not all I need to say to her.

My phone rings. Helen. I pick it up and take a deep sigh. "Hey sweetie!" her voice instantly shrills. "Hey Helen, how are you doing?"

"What, no baby or sweetie or anything? Perce darling, it doesn't seem like you're really into me." I inwardly groan. But I have a mission. I hated what she was wearing today; she's turning into those flirty girls I meet on the street. I have a lengthy conversation with her, more like argument. She starts going off about something I've said so I just hang up in annoyance.

Why am I with Helen? I don't even remember why we started dating a year ago, after the Titan War. And Mom doesn't like her. I can tell Annabeth doesn't either, just the way she talks about her. But she's Rachel's cousin and I can't hurt Rachel. I'll talk to her about it later. I'm just starting to wonder about Helen.

I think I want to break up with her.

* * *

_Annabeth_

Percy arrives at my doorstep as soon as he hangs up on our phone call. I smile at his eagerness to do 'homework'. I had understood the meaning of his code all too well, and already have my argument planned out according to his weaknesses which I know from years of experience. Athena always has a plan.

"Hey Chelsea!" **(A/N: is her real name Chelsea? I don't know but I'm using it either way) **Percy calls to Mom as we pass the kitchen. She gives him a wave and a smile and carries on cooking. Percy sniffs the air. "Wise Girl, I hate you so much. Homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies and pizza? Seriously? I never should have written the note." He moans and grumbles and I laugh and drag him up to my room.

He tosses his backpack, which I know to have no schoolbooks and slumps down on the bed miserably. I know he's acting. I toss my bag at him and he swats it away. Then I know how to get his attention. "Drew's moved to Goode High." It has the desired effect. Percy's head snaps up and stares at me in shock. He's so surprised that I burst into laughter. He shakes his head and pulls me onto the bed so I can relate the story. "wha-how-wh-b-b-bu-but…'" he splutters which sends me into giggles. My mood then turns serious as I remember our conversation.

Percy notices and demands to know what happened. I tell him.

"_Oh, hey Annie!" a sickly sugared voice calls. Ugh. Think of the devil and there she is, large as life. I roll my eyes and carry on, stuffing earphones in my ears so I don't have to listen to her. But then I stop. Helen doesn't call me __Annie__, heck Helen doesn't __talk__ to me. The word sounds unmistakably like what Mr.D purposely calls me. It __sounds__ like the way he says it. It's like the person knows. I slowly turn and find a new nightmare at Goode High. Drew Tanaka._

_I keep my voice as leveled as I can. "Drew. What do you want?" she pouts, making her look more like a make-up covered pug. That's what I imagine her as. "Aw, Annabeth, I just needed to get your attention. Don't be mad, we're friends! I've transferred to Goode High School, isn't that great!" I force myself to answer. Isn't she using charmspeak? That's unusual, but then I remember the last time she tried that on me. She was in the infirmary for three days. "Yes, lovely, lovely." I reply through gritted teeth, my voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_One of my friends told me there's a major love story going on, or will be. I simply have to make it even more fun!" And here she goes again. I knew she wasn't here without a reason, as a daughter of Aphrodite; Drew makes it her duty to travel to whichever high school where there are demigods that she knows, if something big is going to happen. In love terms._

_What trouble is she going to stir at Goode?_

"_Well have fun ruining people's love life with your 'rite of passage' Drew. I have somewhere to be." I say and turn on my heels and leave, putting my earphones back in. I had taken them out just to listen to Drew but now ignore her voice._

Percy looks at me. "I know, some couple or even more people are in trouble now. Drew will destroy their lives." I say, my tone serious. Seaweed Brain nods. "Well, at least we know what she's here for. Annabeth, I want to tell you something." I look at him curiously. "Sure, go ahead. You don't need to ask you know, Kelp Head, or have you forgotten?"

He laughs then takes a deep breath. "I want to break up with Helen."

What? He what? "You what?" I ask, stunned. Emotions are flung at me, things I never feel usually. What's happening? Percy nods. "Yeah, I do. I don't know why I was ever with her really, she's not even the type of girl I really like. And we've been on and off too many times, I don't think it's really working."

"Well, if that's what you want, Perce, that's what you should do. Personally I think she was a right old-" I get cut off by Percy's laugh. I'm confused until I glance in the mirror on his wall and see my expression. He's laughing his head off until I punch him on the arm and it turns into a yell of pain. "OW! What was that for?"

I grin. "For laughing."

"I can laugh you know, plus the things you were about to say and the fierce expression just set me off," I punch him harder, and he rolls off the bed. I look down at him wincing on the bed. "This fierce expression can pack quite a punch remember?"

"Ok, ok I get it. No more punches please? Arcade please?" Percy pleads and I give in. I pull him up. "Sure."

And we head out the door, ready for a night of fun.

* * *

_Percy_

Okay, so that didn't go as expected and I forgot completely about the whole staying away at school thing, and so did Annabeth. We scoffed down the pizza and cookies before leaving, because I insisted. I can't miss Chelsea's cooking, then headed to the arcade we always go to.

Annabeth rocks at grabber-arm games. I brought a huge bag and even that isn't enough for all the stuff she manages to win. I was thinking she could make a whole house from the toys we have, but Annabeth argues about it being structurally unsound blah blah blah. I'll spare you the conversation.

We were racing each other to the token counter, to cash in the ticket thingys we'd won from the video games. I reached after Annabeth, panting and we both laughed. "Looks like your reflexes are weak, Seaweed Brain," she said and I playfully punched her arm. She gave me a hug in return, something she always does to make sure I know she's on my side.

The lady standing there smiled and said, "You two are a very sweet couple," Annabeth laughed and stood there still with her arm around my shoulder. "Oh we're not a couple. More like best friends, or siblings." I nodded in agreement. The lady raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? Well, my apologies. But are you sure there's nothing more, because I think you two would make a very good couple." I shook my head. No way, we were just best friends. "No, we've just known each other for years. Besides, I already have a girlfriend, though I think we should break up."

"Well, my apologies again." She replied and I said it was fine. It was too, I shook it off easily. Me and Annabeth? A couple? The thought could never cross my mind.

At least, I think it can't.

**Haha, so will Percy break up with Helen? Will Drew get in the way? What about the conversation with the lady at the arcade? Find out next chapter! Reviews as always are wanted, I want your opinion on what you think will happen! I may even change what I have in mind if you have a better suggestion so keep those opinions coming and hope you liked it!**

**P.S I'm sorry if this isn't very good, I had a little writer's block with the Helen part, I've never experienced a relationship before so I wasn't very apt at writing that part, but I want suggestions for what you think will happen, and how do you think Percy will break up with Helen? Or maybe Helen does it first? I'll leave it up to you to suggest...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm over the moon at the moment; I'm getting so many views and reviews, so I can't stop thanking you for that! I'm sorry for the late update, haven't had a chance to write but here's chapter 4 with the awaited break-up of Percy and Helen, but not in the way you're expecting...**

_**Booklover0608 – Thank you again! And I'd love to know, so do tell me! And I will!**_

_**TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08**__** – I thank you so much for correcting what you thought was a mistake but since you're talking about Chapter Three then that's actually Annabeth's mom who is Chelsea, since Percy's at her house but I profusely thank you for taking the time to point it out xx**_

_**Athena's Gray Owl – Thanks so much! And well here it is!**_

_**Lightpallyz – I'll try not to but sometimes I'm in an evil mood so I can't help it ;)**_

_**Rebecca Chase – I will, don't worry! I hope you like this story x**_

_**Guest – Well the break-up's in this chapter, but about dating Annabeth...I'm not revealing anything! I have a huge surprise all planned out and I'm hoping it'll drop like a bomb!**_

* * *

_Annabeth_

The next week is something of a shock and to the whole school as well as me and Percy. The day after Percy told me he wants to break up with Helen, she started acting extra lovey-dovey to him. I'm just going out of my apartment when Helen's car pulls up, with Percy inside. I'm confused, and Percy looks the same. "Why have you pulled up here Helen? We have to go to school, remember?" he asks. I pretend to be tying my shoelaces and start watching, curious to know what's going on. They aren't looking at me anyway. "Perce dear, I just want you so much! I _need_ you." she replies, smiling. What? Oh no, she's not going to...

"Wha-" Helen grabs Percy's head and pulls herself to him. Their lips meet, but differently. It's not love, but _lust_. I see lust in Helen's eyes as she deepens the kiss and Percy is helpless, only being able to return it. Helen then leaves him and starts kissing his neck, his ear, everything with only lust. I feel like throwing up, it's disgusting. Why doesn't Percy stop her?

Just as Helen starts biting, Percy pulls himself away. "We have _school_, and we're too young for the extra serious relationship Helen." he answers to her hurt gaze. She pouts and Percy sighs. Helen starts the car and they drive away.

The absent soon-to-be-ex-couple makes me realise I'm going to be late. I start sprinting down the road, only making it to English just after the teacher. I stand in the doorway, panting my head off. Paul Blofis, Percy's stepfather looks at me with an expression of amusement. I curse myself silently. 'Annabeth Chase. You are not late to class. You are not late to school. Understand?' "Sorry sir, I got a little... sidetracked. I'm so sorry, I won't be late again," I say breathlessly and Paul smiles. "If it were anyone but you, Ms. Chase, I wouldn't believe them. It's ok, you're just a few seconds late and it's a first and I'm hoping the last?"

"Yes, Mr. Blofis." I hurriedly sit down and try and ignore the stares, for the second time. My mind wanders to the images that I saw this morning. Ew. That's the only word that comes to mind. If I get a boyfriend, I'll make sure he's as sensible as Percy. No seriousness, even if Perce is a Kelp Head.

Did I just think of Percy as sensible? I smile and shake my head, then draw out a stormy gray piece of note paper and start scribbling.

Just before lunch, I slip it into Seaweed's locker, and then quickly slip away before anyone notices. The usual book, the usual table, the usual food, my normal peace and quiet. My usual lunch hour. But what's then unusual is that Percy's absent. And in his place is Rodrick, his best mate. But Helen's drooling over him, and he looks happy about it. Then she starts kissing him, the same lust. And they go deeper, biting and kissing and altogether they make me sick. And angry.

Helen's cheating on my best friend.

I have to leave before I punch Helen's face to a pulp. Percy's going the other way when I pass him, my nose buried in the Verne book so I get distracted. "Hello my little Vernian, what's up? Why so worried?" He says, since the corridor is empty. I don't dare look up, but hurry on as if I didn't hear. I can't stop or else someone is about to go to intensive care. And it won't be me.

I carry on until I reach an empty classroom, then slump down, trembling with rage. I don't care how much Percy doesn't like Helen anymore; all I know is that she's dead the moment I get my hands on her. How _dare_ she? How dare she even _think_ about hurting Perce, for he is sure to find out soon, well today, since I am telling him the _second_ my anger has vented on things other than Helen.

Before I get the chance to do something I most certainly will regret, there's yelling coming from the football pitch. Percy storms out followed by Helen, and as I slowly climb out of the window and go closer, I see fake tears glistening on her cheek. She's holding hands with that bastard that helped her hurt Percy, and I start growling subconsciously. Those punks are dead if they come in punching range of me.

Percy lets everyone reach him; the whole school's come pouring out to see Mr. And Mrs. Popular break-up.

Then it begins.

* * *

_Percy_

I don't care if _I_ wanted to break up with her. She still _hurt_ me. I mean, walking on your girlfriend and seeing her kiss your best mate? Wouldn't any sane person be mad?

I was so angry I stormed out onto the pitch, thoughts racing and my heart pounding. I gave time for everyone to catch up then round on the pair. "Why didn't you tell me?" are the words that make their way out of my mouth. I'm angry yes, but logic takes over and I'm thinking better now. The hurt hasn't gone, but I'm angry that I've been played like a toy. If they'd told me, I'd have been totally cool. I wanted to break up with her anyway, it's best that Rodrick is with her.

"You'd have been hurt Perce darling," Helen starts but I shake my head. "I wouldn't have cared Helen! I knew we weren't working, I was planning to break up anyway, I'd have been happy for you to date Rick if you'd have _told_ me." Helen's face lights up.

"Ok hon, I'm sorry. But _I_ want to do this, and properly." Huh? Oh, _she_ wants to 'break up' with me, and 'properly'. Whatever, I don't care.

Helen puts on a sad face, "It's not you babe, it's me. Well me and this super cute, hot and fit boy over here, so goodbye!" She pulls Rodrick with her and makes to leave but Rick stays. His eyes have concern in them. "She told me you knew, you'd said it was ok and you were gonna _stage_ an official break up today. I'm sorry mate, but is it cool with you?"

So Helen cheated on me, I said it was fine and now I'm no longer hurt. That was just momentarily. I'm just still a little annoyed that I wasted my time putting up with her when she herself didn't like me anymore. Then she broke up with me and Rodrick told me something and is being a good best mate by asking. Man, break ups are confusing. I no longer really care anymore, so I just give up.

"It's cool man, let it go. I wanted to break up with her anyway and you two are better together." Rodrick smiles and then lets Helen drag him away. The school students thin, muttering excitedly. Great, this'll be all over Facebook now.

I'm about to leave when I see the last remaining student. Wise Girl. I smile and go over to her. That reminds me, I have a note from her which I haven't read. The gray paper's in my pocket and I draw it out as I walk.

_My 'therapy' tonight, at your place. I was thinking of you as 'sensible' today Kelp Brain, I think I'm going mad._

_Wise Girl._

I chuckle at the comment and look up to see Annabeth with her fists balled up and a look of pure rage on her face. "Whoa, the Devil passed by I see. What's up with the anger Wise Girl? And about the note, I'm honoured that you find me so amazing that you can't stop thinking of me, Annie." I say mischievously and give a mock bow. She smiles then punches me. "OW! What was that for?"

"To deflate your colossal ego, dear Seaweed Brain. And I was just mad that Helen had the nerve to cheat on you." I laugh. "Oh, that. Let it go, I'm not bothered and I'm relieved it's over anyway. Now, come on, lunch is almost over."

I pull Annabeth with me inside; we're still in the shadows so we can't be seen, it's safe. But I don't see the person hiding in the bushes. And I don't see her taking a picture of our silhouettes against the sun.

* * *

_Annabeth_

After school, I'm walking home when my phone beeps. A Facebook alert? Then I see the picture. Oh Gods. It's us, me and Perce, holding hands when he was pulling me along. Shadows of us but unmistakeably a girl and Percy, his face is half in light. About the whole school has commented on it, wondering who this mystery girl is.

Thoughts of us being together before the break-up and also cheating on Helen are written everywhere. I brush off the fact we might be together off like the time in the arcade, but not the cheating. It would explain Percy's cool attitude about what Helen did. I start trembling with fury again. But the last comment, which has about a thousand likes and comments they're gonna do it too is the worst.

Percy needs to watch out. Drew Tanaka and almost every girl in school wants find out who the girl is. Because they want him, now that he's available.

All the girls in school are going to stalk him, 24/7. And when _Drew_ is the head of this operation, she really will go ahead with it. Then I realise something and stop dead still in front of my apartment, dropping the key I'm holding.

_This_ is Drew's major love story that 'will be happening soon'.

* * *

***another evil laugh* so...cliffe for you again and unfortunately I am travelling on the 1****st****, going back home so you shall not get another chapter until the 3****rd****. Sorry guys, specially **_**Lightpallyz,**_** but I'm in an evil mood tonight!**

**I guarantee loads of drama, and the things Percy has to do because of his stalkers. It'll be extra long, because you'll have waited so long, to make it up to you all and keep the reviews flooding in! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so sorry for the delay, school started, homework and projects as usual. It's snowing really heavily and school was closed yesterday and today I was ill too. Plus I got bad writer's block for the first part of the chapter. I feel so bad for not updating sooner :( I'm so sorry guys!**

_**Guest – I know that, as I have said and have previously used her in chapter 1 but is there a specific reason as to why you have told me, like a mistake? I would be grateful if you could tell me...I'm confused as to why it seems I don't know her name is Sally. Chelsea is the name I've given Mrs. Chase since at the time, Percy is at **_**Annabeth'**_**s house.**_

_**Daughterofathena – Thank you! I'm so glad you like it and here it is for you!**_

_**Guest – Honestly, at the time she was just a random person at the arcade but if it were her, it would make it much better for this chapter too, do you mind if I use that? It's a brilliant idea!**_

_**JojiBean – haha yes she certainly is and she's even bigger in this chapter and haha here I am!**_

_**Athena's Gray Owl – thanks for the PM, I was a little confused when I read your review so thank you for explaining!**_

_**vivi-rose – thank you! And I most certainly agree, I kinda forgot her in the excitement of the big break-up but I think you'll find she features in a way you wouldn't have expected in this chapter!**_

**Thanks for the reviews as usual and get ready for some surprises in this chapter, mainly to do with Drew!**

* * *

_Percy_

My first thought is, how could I have been so careless? The picture thankfully, doesn't show Annabeth's face, but we're holding hands and soon enough they'll find out. It's not _me_ I'm worried for, though. It's Wise Girl. She's worked so hard to not be the centre of attention in high school, but merely to be able to quietly do her work, and stay at the top of the school as usual. And because of me, it might be jeopardized. And not in a good way.

Just from the comments on the one picture, I can see that if Annabeth gets found out, she'll be in big trouble with the girls of Goode High. But, wait. Drew's here. And she knows about us being friends. Will she tell? Surely she's realized who it is by now; it's pretty much obvious to anyone who knows us properly. And what's this about following me? It seems like I'm going to have rabid stalker girls on my trail. Isn't there something called privacy in this world? No, wait surely they're joking. No one would do that.

The front door opens and I hear Paul's voice greeting the visitor. Annabeth. I jump off the bed and walk into the living room only to burst out laughing. She's so wrapped up in scarves and layers, you can't see her face. "Nothing from you Seaweed Brain, this is all your fault." she mumbles crossly, rapidly peeling off the layers she's wearing, ending up in a simple top and shorts.

I look at her indignantly. "How is this my fault? You're the one who decides to show up in all that in the middle of October! I know it's chilly, it's not that bad!"

"I'm talking about the picture. Didn't you see? They meant the stalking, Kelp Head! About three girls are watching your house from nearby, pretending to be doing something else. They would have seen me instantly walking up to your apartment. It wasn't a joke; Drew's the reason for this. And we _need_ to talk." With that, she grabs my hand and pulls me to my room, Paul watching us with an amused expression on his face. "I'm guessing you won't want dinner yet then. I'll get Sally to send in some snacks, okay?"

"Oh that's fine we'll come and get them Paul. Tell Sally to yell for us when they're ready, thanks," Annabeth says, poking her head around the door. "What was that all about?" I ask as she flops down on a seat, sighing in relief at the slight breeze that comes in through the window. "Okay, did you see the picture or not?" she demands, her gray eyes swirling like clouds in a brewing storm. "Yes…" I answer slowly, what's up with her?

She gets up and paces around the room, muttering obscenities. I catch the words Seaweed Brian and brain full of kelp, so I'm guessing it's a lovely talk about how wonderful I am.

Annabeth comes to a halt in front of me, gray eyes swirling again. "Well, that picture is the subject of the school. And everyone wants to know who it is with you. And _Drew _said something two days ago about a love story and she is the one who is most eager to find out this 'love story' between you and 'the mystery girl'. She knows, most likely, it's me. So, what connection do these things have?" she demands.

Okay, so Drew is here because of a majorly **(A/N: if it isn't a real word, I just made it one. If it is, I used it.)** dramatic love story. She knows it's me and Annabeth in the picture and wants everyone to know, but in a dramatic sense. Drew also knows we're just friends, so how does that make any sense?

Annabeth notices my predicament and smiles faintly. "Remember, Drew is _Aphrodite_'s daughter. The same goddess who promised a troublesome love life for you. Piecing it together now Perce?"

"Wait. Drew is acting on her mother's promise to get me and you together? What?! Am in one of those crazy dreams where nothing makes sense? Me and you...together? Like a couple? Okay, Drew is officially mad." Annabeth looked down, and suddenly I'd realised what I said.

"No no, Annabeth I meant that we like are never going to be together! You said it yourself! Not that you aren't a girl I'd want to date, I wish there were more Annabeth's in the universe that weren't my best friend, because I can't jeopardize our friendship. Ever."

"It's fine, I understand what you meant to say." She replies but I don't think she is. Every girl has an inner dream of being thought of as beautiful right? And at least by her best friend if not by other guys. "Besides, who knows the story about you and me may not be true. Drew could be planning something else for you, I'm still the _mystery_ girl remember? That girl could be anyone who falls into Drew's trap." She continues and once again, she never ceases to amaze me with such logic and scrutiny of people. Annabeth can read humans like an open book.

After an hour, Annabeth decides to leave, saying the girls outside should be gone by now and she can safely go home. I watch her silhouette walking down the road and smile forlornly. I still feel guilty for whatever's happening, and I need to be the one to put things right.

Lily decides to make an appearance in my room tonight. It seems like ages since we've properly seen each other, I've been forgetting she's even around. Don't tell her that, she may be thirteen but _I'_ll never turn eighteen next August if she heard me say that.

Lily, as everyone says, is the female version of me, but her eyes don't remain sea-green all the time. They change colour like Mom's, but always sparkle. They're beautiful to me, as well as her black hair spilling around her shoulders, her tan skin and athletic figure. She's my little precious sister; I'd give my life up in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Lily safe and sound. She has the mischievous smile I do, the rebellious streak, the dislike to being restrained. The dyslexia, ADHD, battle skills.

I could go on and on about how she is the exact same as me, only female and younger. She's a daughter of Poseidon too, equally dangerous as me and she also had featured in the war, too much for my liking. Lily's so sweet; she can make anyone's heart melt with a few words. It's hard to believe she could hurt a fly, but she's a wonder with a sword and dagger.

"Hey Lil, what's up? Anything wrong?" I ask, looking up.

I'm surprised with tears running down Lily's cheeks and instantly pull her into my arms, rocking her like I used to when she was little. Heck, she's _still_ my little baby sister, but I treat her like she wants to be, a forthright teenager with big dreams. Seeing her like this, it just makes me want to pound the thing that did it to her until it disintegrates, regardless of whether it's a monster or not.

"What's wrong Lil?" I ask nervously as she sobs into my t-shirt, "Who sis this to you?" She says nothing, but holds me tight while her sobs turn into chokes and then hiccups, until she calms down.

"W-we-well, you know Jade? The one I told you about?" she asks tentatively, and I nod, gritting my teeth. Jade was nothing but a b**** to Lily last year, and I wanted to have a few words with her then, though Lily wanted to fight that battle herself. Now, I definitely would.

"Well, Jade, she exposed my disabilities in front of the whole school and everyone was laughing and pointing at me and then she told everyone about Jack!" Lil's last words came out in a wail and she started sobbing again, my shirt getting soaking wet.

Lily has dyslexia and ADHD like most of us demigods, but she had another problem as well. Brain tumour. She had so little and survived for thirteen years, but it affected her studies as well as the dyslexia and doctors warned it would get bigger. I became the extra over-protective brother as soon as I heard, and we made sure no one knew what she had because of the cruel people out there.

What she is telling me, how everyone was laughing at her being weak just horrifies me. I can't believe there are people out there who are like that. I punch the wall in fury and Lil looks up, scared to see my face. "No, no Perce don't. Don't go all Poseidon on her, please?" she begs and I melt hopelessly. I kiss the top of her head and sigh in defeat.

"Fine. But the next time she does something like this, you won't be seeing her again unless you pay a visit to Intensive Care Lil. Now what's this about Jack?" Jack Warner is Lily's lifelong crush, her friend since third grade. She'd been totally in love with him since he kissed her on the cheek after a swimming lesson.

"Jade told everyone that I liked him and Jack was there! He just looked at me, stunned before I couldn't take it and ran out of the cafeteria. Scarlett came with me and calmed me down but just now I looked and it's all over Facebook!"

"That's it Lily. Jade and I will be having words." I say firmly ignoring Lily's pleads. "No no, Percy they'll mock that too! That I'm a little baby and my brother's girl and you know what'll happen! You can't, I've got to fight this battle on my own. I'm strong, you saw that in the Titan War!" she goes on and on and I give her an "I'll see."

Secretly, I'm kind of glad that she's so grown up now, a full teenager able to cope with nutters like Jade.

* * *

The next day, the minute I walk out of my apartment, I spot a girl's figure against the sunlight, trying to stay hidden. I recognise her as Abby, one of the girls who follow around Drew nowadays. Drew's the new 'popular figure' at school; anyone's who 'anyone' wants to be in with her.

As I walk to school, I can feel the eyes following my figure, darting around to see who I'm looking at. I can't chance a glance at Annabeth's home because there's someone standing there, waving and smiling flirtatiously at me. I ignore her and move on.

It's a nightmare, something you'd read in a story. I can't believe they're _actually_ following me, it's plain outright stalking! I mean, who cares if I'm the most popular and just had a break up? The girl population of Goode High has seriously has something done to whatever they're drinking, I'm sure of it.

The day's worse, I can't even slip a note in Annabeth's locker without someone knowing. I can't even look at her since there is someone following my gaze! It's like something out of a story, it's crazy. I get pretty much fed up and irritably ignore everyone, who assume it's to do with the fact the picture of me with my 'girlfriend' got out.

What is wrong with this world?

* * *

_Drew_

Ugh, being the daughter of Aphrodite can be a dreadful bore sometimes. I mean, the jobs Mom sends me on. Like this one. She loves 'Percabeth', and trust me when I say this, she was seriously upset that they didn't realise they loved each other at the end of the Titan War. So, I've got the _glorious_ job of getting them together and making them realise their true love for each other.

If I'm honest, they are _really cute_ together, and I want them to be together. But that's a secret; _no one_ must know Drew has a kind side. It's the mushy side of being the daughter of Aphrodite, and one I _don't show_.

I look at my Facebook page, smiling as I read all about the 'mystery couple'. Perfect. Now I just need to get the two to realise they love each other, I mean it's so obvious. But how to do that? Dramatic, definitely and there's got to be some monsters. Otherwise, what fun will it be?

The phone rings. Mom. "Oh. My Gods. DREW! You're brilliant! I can't belive you took that picture! Percabeth will soon come, I can't wait! They are the cutest thing since Helen and Paris of Troy!" Ouch. Mom's squeals may have just made me deaf. "Yes, Mom but I still have a lot to do. The two shook it off so easily! It calls for a little something dramatic soon, but not yet. Right now, we need to get them thinking, then I'll drop the bomb."

"Oh my gods I can't wait! Love you Drew!" I sigh as Mom hangs up.

Now, how to get these two to realise their feelings?

* * *

**So, what d'you think of Drew's plans? I wanted to make her character a little nice, though she still plays with relationships like her toys. Not that I like Drew, but her character wasn't fully developed and I wanted her to have a little goodness, but the same old Drew is still there for the majority! Hope you liked it and reviews will bring an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHH! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I finally got down to writing this tonight, instead of finishing homework. A dance rehearsal, braces, homework, Wattpad, more work, vaccinations, the list doesn't end for the reasons why, stupid projects and models to build. **

**Anyway thank you all so much for the reviews, I was at school when I first saw all the emails and I was almost screaming in excitement, my friend Natasha probably thought I was off my rocker. And I want to thank **_EnlightenedElementalWarrior_ **(hope u got my PM)** **profusely for pointing out my extremely thoughtless mistake about Helen and Troy and I have changed that, my sincere apologies to all of you. **

**_SheaJackson – _****Aww thanks! And here's the update :)**

**_HadiedaughterofHades – _****This is one of the most touching things I've read and it's really, really sweet thank you so much and I'm really happy you liked the story!**

**_Halogirl17 – _****Thanks for the cookies! And great to know you liked the story!**

**_Winston9957_**** – Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**_1Dlol – _****Here's my update, enjoy! And I know right! But I'm better now, so it's all good!**

**_NikiD1233_**** – Thanks! And that really means a lot thanks xxx**

**_Athena's Gray Owl_**** – Thanks again! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**_BookLover0608_**** – Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**_Goddess of fear_**** – your comment just rendered me speechless it's so nice to hear you like my work that much! Thanks so so much!**

**_Chloe Macefield_**** – Haha thanks so much!**

**_PercyJacksonROX_**** – Can I just say, I totally agree with your name and I looked at your profile and heard Strawberry Swing and it's just so, so like Percabeth! And I am so touched by your review, thank you so much! I will certainly do my best to keep it up and thanks for reviewing!**

**_StellaGoBoom _****– Aww! Thanks so much and I tried really hard to keep them in character so thanks very much!**

**_Stranger_**** – honestly people are you stalking my thoughts? Not that I had that exact thing in mind but…you know what I'm gonna stop talking now before I give everything away. But no thank _you_ for being such great readers! And for reviewing!**

**LaCookieMonster8/LaCookieMonster – these are both by you right Mel? Honestly, sometimes you just never cease to make me FACEPALM! Anyway, as promised here's your update so you no longer need to kill me. AND I'M DOING THIS INSTEAD OF URGENT HOMEWORK SO YOU BETTER FEEL LOVED YOU LITTLE BLACKMAILER. Anyways…Thanks for reviewing…twice! 33 And y'know, paparazzi is where I got the idea for the stalking :) but yeah. OH YEAH. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT IF I GET A DETENTION. **

**Remember, review review review! Then I shall update update update! Love you all my extra special readers who are all so close to my heart! :) xxx**

* * *

_Annabeth_

While in first period, I decide to take a quick glance to the left where I know my best friend is sitting and the first thing I notice is Percy muttering obscenities under his breath, while Paul, is busy writing on the board. I catch his eye, and raise my eyebrows questioningly but he just shakes his head and looks away. I wonder what's wrong with him, making a mental note to interrogate him later, and then I shift my head to the right and spot Drew smiling at me and looking between me and Percy, drawing imaginary lines connecting us. I look away and focus on the essay Paul's is giving us for homework.

"It'll be 5,000 words and I'd like it in by next Friday please." Next Friday. Today's Friday, so that means I have a week. Well, this week has certainly been hectic; maybe we'll get a little rest so I can do this properly, in peace. Hmm… I raise my hand and Paul manages to answer my question without me even asking him. "No, Miss Chase you may not do more than 5,000 words and that's it." He says it with a wink, I know he has to be strict in class. Aw, come on… I look at Percy and see him half smiling at me. I glare back and carry on making notes, feeling eyes boring into me. No doubt they belong to the pretty Asian girl everyone knows as Drew and Miss. Popular now, I can tell you Helen wasn't too happy about that…

At lunch, I notice Drew and a bunch of girls huddled together over something. Obviously some more plans to stalk Percy. Who do they think Percy is? Some kind of pop star that they have to follow him around like paparazzi? Honestly…

In P.E we are partnered up and surprisingly I get paired with Percy. He smiles down at me and I decide to ask him the question that's been on my mind all day. Careful not to let anyone hear, I say it in a low voice, "Hey Perce, what was up in English today?" He looks away and I am shocked to see sadness on his face. "Percy! Tell me!" He looks back and whispers quietly, it is barely audible, "Annabeth, Lily's getting bullied again." I stare at him in horror. No. "Jade?" I dared to ask and know the answer when Perce's jaw clenches. "Oh gods no, she told everyone didn't she? And about Jack I suspect?" Seaweed Brain looks at me in surprise. "How do _you_ know about Jack?" I smirk back. "Well, I am a girl and like a sister to her, so Lily tells me a lot of things she doesn't tell you."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Well for one, how you really stink at P.E." He raises an eyebrow at me and I laugh. "Oh you're so dead when we get out of here."

I am alive until I arrive at his house in disguise as usual though, but as soon as I knock, the door opens and Percy jumps out, grabbing my waist and pulling me inside, not putting me down. Working out has improved his strength, and he holds me aloft while I kick and struggle. "PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE UNTIL YOU BECOME AN ADULT YOU WILL PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I scream and he just grins, carrying me around the room. Lily comes in and looks at us, smiling in amusement while I yell for help at her. "Sorry Annabeth, but I made a promise to my doofus brother here that I'd never interfere in something like this, especially when it includes torturing you." I glare at her, knowing full well she lied straight out. "Oh Lily Scarlett Jackson, you are so dead right after this idiot," I pound him on the back while talking, "puts me down!" Percy smiles again and then tosses me onto the sofa nearby carelessly. "OW! What was that for you idiot?"

"For calling me that, Wise Girl." I stick my tongue out at him and then go into the kitchen, Lily following me. "Hey, Annabeth. Can I talk to you?" She asks shyly as I grab some snacks. "Sure, Lil what about?"

She hesitates before answering. "Different stuff, but can we go into my room? Don't want Perce to know." I smile and nod in agreement, then head out into the other room where Seaweed Brain waits. "Percy, why don't you do your homework? Get started on the essay for English, Lily and I have some girl PRIVATE talk to do." I smile sweetly and walk out of the room giggling furiously with Lily at his dumbfounded expression.

"So, what's happened?" I ask as we sit on her bed. "Well, you know Jack? Well Jade revealed I liked him and all the usual stuff I'm pretty sure Percy has told you what else she said, and since then I can't even look at him, not that I did before. So today I was so ashamed to go to school, but Scarlett was there to comfort me and she beat up anyone who dared to insult me." Her lips twitch into a small smile then, and I feel horrible about the bullying. How can people be so cruel? She carries on, her face almost lighting up a little at what she says next.

"So, just after school, Jack came up to me and I was so embarrassed I looked horrible and just made a fool of myself. He was really sweet and kind about Jade and wasn't fazed by the fact he knew I liked him, because he said he liked me too!" Lily lets out a little squeal and I smile. She is so happy. "And then he asked me out as friends!" Lily goes ecstatic and squeals again, and I laugh. She's had a crush on Jack Warner for ages and I am so happy for her, she deserves something nice in her life. "Well then, no kissing or anything inappropriate if it's just friends then," I say sternly and Lily punches my shoulder playfully. "Annabeth!" I laugh again. "So what were the other things you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's about P-" There's a scuffling noise at the door and Lily stops speaking. We quietly creep over to the door and yank it open, revealing a very sheepish Percy. "Seaweed Brain? What on earth are you doing?"

"Eavesdropping Percy? Honestly, private means _private_." Says an exasperated Lily. He grins. "What else was I supposed to do? Not homework surely. Who is 'P' though? Me?"

"That's exactly what we expected you to do." I answer, and sigh. Lily ignores his other question. "Now we know this doofus has been listening in, let's talk later Lily. I might call you tonight so he can't eavesdrop again." Percy smiles as if that is exactly what he wanted and we leave Lily's room, and I grab the phone. I order pizza for us, and we slump down on the sofa. "Now what do we do?" Lily asks. It's a Friday, usually we watch a movie, but no one is in the mood. "Beach?" Percy asks hopefully but that is met with groans. "Too late. You should've asked earlier." I reply and stare at the ceiling. I'd do my homework, but that's at home, so no chance.

Sally then walks in with Paul and stare at us three bored to death kids. They smile and drag us up on our feet, then we reluctantly pull on our coats after they said. "Where are we going? What's going on Mom?" asks Percy and Sally just smiles knowingly. Lily groans at that, as if realising that she isn't going to tell us. Paul is loading some random heavy things in the car, I'm not really paying attention. "Where are we going Sally?" I whisper quietly while Paul drags off the siblings to do something. Her eyes sparkle like the sea and she replies with, "Montauk." My eyes widen in delight. Montauk? Percy took me there after we became firm friends, and I absolutely loved it, except for the stray spider about. "For the weekend?" she nods and I smile. Percy is going to love this, and Lil too. "But what about my stuff?" I say frantically, realising it'll all be at home.

"Don't worry Annabeth, we'll drop by and you can tell Chelsea and get your stuff. We'll be staying for the weekend." I nod and start to head out of the door. "Oh, Sally. We ordered pizza just now; we can't leave without our pizza!" Sally laughs and shakes her head at us. "You kids and your food. Okay we won't leave before it arrives." I beam and carry on out to the car.

Perce and Lil are standing there talking about what they think is going on. "Guys! We're going to Montauk over the weekend!" I call out to them, walking over. "Montauk? Awesome!" Lily yells, punching a fist in the air. Percy laughs and we stand there talking about random things until the pizzas arrive. Percy grabs the boxes and dumps the money in the guy's hand, rolling his eyes at the delivery guy's grumpiness. "Keep the change, maybe you could use it to buy a new attitude." He says and the man scowls.

"You three! Has your food arrived? Good, come one now we need to get there as quick as possible!" shouts Paul and we hurry over to his Prius, scrambling inside together. The ignition starts and we set off, stopping at my house first so I can grab some stuff. Thankfully Dad and Chelsea don't mind me going, so I happily rush back out with a duffel full of clothes and my bag with my laptop and other necessities.

* * *

_Percy_

I hop out of the car with Annabeth and look around at the beach. It seems like nothing's changed since all the times I've been here, the sea reflecting the beautiful sunset, red and orange in the fading light, the sandy beach and of course the cabin. I sigh happily; it's good to be back. Mom's eyes reflect the sea as usual and Paul unloads our stuff, dumping inside the cabin.

We unpack and later, when the sky turns dark, light a bonfire, roasting marshmallows. Annabeth leans her head on my shoulder, staring into the fire. I put my arm around her and smile as she slowly drifts off to sleep. I stare out into the sea, wondering what my father is doing right now, what the campers are doing at camp. We haven't had many monster attacks since the war, just a few stray ones turning up near our apartments. I guess we three attract monsters like moths to a flame, being powerful. Lily's only had a year of training, but she's starting to really understand what she can do being the daughter of Poseidon, and met her father as well when she arrived at camp. I look over and see she's asleep too, in Paul's lap while he, Mom and I are the only ones awake.

I look at Lily's peaceful face with the flames lighting it up and suddenly, for no reason, think of the times with Smelly Gabe, how she suffered. The time she was affected most would have been right when she was nine. Other than that one time, Mom and I kept Lily more or less shielded from him, so she wouldn't ever experience childhood trauma. But she saw this, and never forgot it.

"_PUNK! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I groan and slowly walk from my room to where he is standing, his face screwed up in anger. I stare straight into his eyes, which show his rage like a fire blazing. "I SAID RIGHT NOW. NOT IN TWENTY YEARS!" he yells again, I almost flinch at his voice. I can tell by his breath that he's heavily drunk, more than usual. It's not unusual, but his behaviour isn't usually as bad as this. Gabe usually passes out after he's drunk. I stand before him and wait for about a minute before his fist collides with my nose. I stumble back in horror, blood dripping from my face in a miniature stream. I don't remember where Mom said she had to go, everything sort of disappeared from my brain and the only thing I could register was the pain._

_He towers above my cowering figure, pushing me on to the floor hard. Pure fury burns in his eyes, anger towards me. "You. Useless. Punk." He mutters, kicking me at every word. I tremble, flinching at every time his boots make contact with my skin. The agony flares through me, throbbing like mad. I tense up, waiting for the next blow, but instead I'm dragged back onto my feet and forced to look into those icy eyes. "I can't believe Sally ever gave birth to you! You useless idiot, brain dead punk! Never having money, can't even behave properly around me and you just are the world's most useless punk." He keeps repeating obscenities, and for once I'm glad Lily's asleep. But as he delivers a punch to my stomach, I fly back groaning until I hit the wall. _

_Looking up, I find myself staring into Lily's eyes widened in fear. I start panicking, Gabe can't see her. "Lily! Get out of here now!" I whisper frantically and she does nothing but stand paralysed in fear, clutching a toy teddy. I glance over to where she's looking and see Smelly Gabe breathing heavily, stumbling his way towards us._

_I push Lily away, standing up shakily in front of her and he just laughs humourlessly. "Oh little Lily. Brain tumour as well as dyslexia and ADHD like your useless brother. Another hopeless child of Sally Jackson. Honestly, how does she put up with you punks?" I step forward as Lily bursts into tears, sobbing. It breaks my heart to hear her. "You won't lay a finger on her." Gabe laughs again and I push my sister away one more time. This time she dashes away, terrified. "Oh, punk. You shouldn't have said that. Now, I have to hurt you more." I don't shy away though. Something rushes through me after Lily came. I can't let anyone touch her, and the thought gives me energy to fight back. Gabe attempts a swing at my head, but I duck, groaning again in pain from my stomach and Gabe hits the wall behind me. His head collides with it and he collapses, unconscious. _

_I sigh and then drag him over to the sofa, pulling him up slowly so he can rest properly. I then stumble to my room, where Lily is curled up trembling, sooth her until she's asleep and follow suit._

_Mom returns later that night, horrified about the incident and she quickly cleans me up, then we all sleep, exhausted._

"Percy? Percy!" a voice shakes me into reality and I jump startled. The fire has dwindled and four pairs of eyes are looking at me in concern. "What?" I ask nervously. "You fell asleep and then did a lot of shouting." Lily informs me and I wince, remembering. I must have dozed off and then dreamt about the incident. "Oh, that. I was just having a weird dream. Nothing to worry about, let's go to sleep."

Annabeth looks at me worriedly, but I bite my lip and lead the way to the cabins. We undress and settle down, but I remain wide awake as I think about things. I usually get demigod dreams, so could this mean something? Gabe is still a statue and will remain so, but could this possibly be warning me? I shake the thought off; it wasn't a demigod dream so it surely can't be showing me a message, or a warning. Nothing's going to happen.

But as I drift off, there's an uneasy feeling inside me saying that the coming times are gonna be a Hades of a ride, both in demigod and mortal ways.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review and have you heard that Rick is doing a crossover story with PJO and TKC? I practically died when I saw it, The Son of Sobek! Can't wait till it comes out! And do you guys know Alex Scarrow, the author of the TimeRiders series? He visited our school today, he's so cool! And I love those books, though obviously not as much as PJO :) He might be doing a new series which is a secret, but I can tell you from what he told us, it's gonna be AMAZAYN! (for all you Directioners hehe)**

**Lol please review! Then I will update faster! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***cowers behind my giant bookshelf* SORRY! I am so sorry I've been so busy lately with stupid homework (even as the biggest nerd in class I'm now tired of homework) the end-of year exams are coming up in MAY. MAY. Yikes. And the dance production last week, and just generally I've been so tired. Last term maybe? Or this term I was so tired I fell asleep in Latin. FOR TWENTY MINUTES. Twenty whole frikking minutes and being the only person who would NEVER do that in class, my wonderful form holds it against me to this date to make fun of me. Luckily my teacher didn't give me a detention, instead he was more concerned and now I'm rambling. But this girl in my class, Chloe she goes in Latin, "Can I pull a [my name] and go to sleep now?" Mr Hunt (My Latin teacher) said, "How about I give you a detention? Stop being so SARKY!" I'm still rambling so let's cut to the real reason you're here, not to read my crazy author notes. I swear to the gods, I really need help...**

**I'm high on SHERBET. SHERBET. All I see is sugar now; I'm most definitely drunk on sherbet. That explains the craziness of this chapter, I've been high on sherbet for the past two days and I was talking to a statue in Art. A statue. And I was talking to it about aliens. If that doesn't tell you I need help then I don't know what does. And my supposedly 'crazy' friend says I am not crazy. I disagree.**

**I think I want to die of happiness from your reviews. Yep, that's what I'm gonna do! Goodbye! :)**

***Dies of happiness***

**Hades: "You can't die! You have to give your readers another chapter! And finish the story! GO BACK TO EARTH ALIVE CHILD."**

**Me: "'Kay Lord Hades. Cya the next time I die!"**

***returns to laptop alive***

**Hmm, that didn't go as planned. Oh well, it's good! Now I can write another chapter! But seriously, your reviews just make me so happy, so keep them coming! I love reading what you guys think xx**

_**Noah – **_**Aw thank you! Are you the same as the other Noah who reviewed? And here the update is! :)**

_**Darker Angel- **_**The fact this is one of your favourites really means a lot to me thank you! I'm assuming you are the same reviewer as angel? But thank you!**

_**Angel**_** – Thank you! Here's the update!**

_**Lillian – **_**Aww thanks! I wanted to make the story have a twist and Lily and Drew feature majorly to the story and plot so I'm glad you like them! And me too, I'm definitely NOT going to make it a story where the characters have…it…because I think it ruins the characters like Percy and Annabeth and I personally find it disgusting so yeah. What exactly do you mean by a simple romance though? Like the kind how Rick did it? 'Cause that's the kind I'm doing, nothing like too serious… and Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Noah – **_**Your review made me die of happiness. That's the first time someone's said they hold me up to the writer legends known as J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan and I'm so ecstatic I just don't know what to say! And also yes, that is true and I facepalmed myself when I realised I'd made a mistake, I've changed it now so thanks for pointing it out! I'm so happy you liked it and continue to read and enjoy the story! (But don't break your phone for it!)**

_**May Salome Love –**_** Me too! Me and my friend are dying for the paperback version to come out, I just can't wait either! The version which is at the end of the paperback edition of the Serpents Shadow is coming out on the 7****th**** May!**

_**Grod44 – **_**It certainly is coming out, and that too soon! Have fun reading it!**

_**SheaJackson –**_** Haha Thank you! I thought Percy would want to hear what they were saying; especially considering Lily was going to talk about him!**

_**Chloe Macefield –**_** Haha Awesome sauce! Nice :) It certainly is real and thank you!**

_**PercyJackson123456789 –**_** Thank you! And I totally agree :)**

_**PercyJacksonROX**_** – Aw thanks! And definitely Percabeth shall arrive, with lots of drama, but it shall arrive soon! **

**I definitely do that as well, book characters are my family :) (As lame as that probably sounds, it's true) I care for my characters, I'm VERY protective of them, you wouldn't want to insult them in front of me haha :) And I hated Gabe for doing that, but it was very necessary unfortunately because it marks the beginning to a twisted new character and plot twist that brings a Hades of a time for the demigods and mortals!**

**I screamed as well for ages and me and my friend are dying for it to come out, it's agony since I know Uncle Rick is going to make it mindblowing, and ! And same here, I want Percy's POV back! I miss his sarcastic, loveable funny ways :) I think too it should be Sadie or Percy's first person POV, although, imagine if it were in say Zia's or Walt/Anubis' POV? An interesting twist for Uncle Rick I would think…**

**Haha it's fine and I know exactly how you feel! Thanks so much again and well I am Directioner too! :)**

_**Lileverlark **_**– Thank you! Xxxx**

_**Wrestling is my best skill**_** – Thank you! And I have a huge twisted drama plot for their relationship to endure! I can't wait!**

**Thank you all to my lovely readers, you are the best, every single one of you love you all so much for just reading this story! So please, enjoy the next chapter and review! Xxxx**

_Annabeth_

"Percy, wake up." I moan and push his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Seaweed Brain just groans and covers himself with the blanket and pillows. I yank them all off leaving the boy in just his boxers on the bed, but he doesn't seem to notice, instead he's snoring blissfully. "LILY!" I yell for his sister in the hope she can awake him. She comes running in with a bottle of whipped cream and the stuff is all around her mouth. "Annabeth? What's wrong? Oh, the doofus isn't up?" she asks and I shake my head. Lily smiles and looks at her whipped cream. "Excellent."

I connect the dots and laugh; she's going to do the classic cream trick. I watch as Lily puts whipped cream all over Percy's hair and body, and his hands. I'm still astounded he doesn't wake up. She runs and brings a bottle of honey, beats me why she brought all of this, and squirts it all over the floor beside his bed. Oh gods, this should be funny. I look for a feather and climb up next to Perce, tickling him with it. His nose twitches at first then his hands come up to push it away, which of course ends up in his face being covered in cream.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON!?" he yells and Lily bursts into laughter. I'm already giggling when he gets up smothered in the fluffy white cream, and then he steps into the honey. I start laughing so hard that I'm crying when Percy slips about in the runny honey, trying to move. Lily gently nudges him and he goes sprawling, concealed in a mass of honey and cream. I fall off the bed on top of him then, still laughing. Oops. We slide around trying to get up; I glare at Lily who stands by laughing at us and not helping. I think she meant for me to get slathered in honey and cream as well. "Ow-Perce-OUCH-Percy-Sto-OW!-Percy-Ju-yeah-don't- P-plea- JACKSON STOP MOVING!"

"Well get OFF ME THEN!" he yells back and I roll my eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying!" I protest, trying to slide off his back, but it doesn't work. Sally and Paul then choose to walk in, standing next to Lily, who's on the floor crying and laughing. "Lily, what on earth-" Paul starts then catches sight of us, spontaneously bursting into laughter. "Gee, thanks for the help Paul." I mutter and Percy chuckles. Sally shakes her head and disappears to get something to clean us up, saying she's not getting honey or cream on herself.

We struggle to rise and somehow I end up on top of Percy's stomach, gazing into his eyes. They're sparkling with amusement and he smiles at me. We stare at each other for about two minutes, my mind goes blank and I get a feeling I've never got before. Then I shake my head and finally manage to slide off him and onto the honey puddle. But my mind is on something else, what just happened?

Seaweed Brain manages to get himself up onto his knees and slowly he rises, glaring at the giggling girl and man, who noticed nothing of our 'moment.' Not that it was a 'moment.' I scramble up, sliding a little and then Sally chooses to finally walk in with some stuff to clean us up. I gladly grab a cloth and wipe the underside of my feet so I can walk, then throw the fabric so it collides with Lily's face. "EWWWWW! Foot Honey and Cream!" she squeals and throws the towel off, gagging in disgust. I laugh and high-five Percy, who seems oblivious to the totally non-existent moment.

"So who's idea was it to pour honey and cream all over me?" Seaweed Brain demands. "I agree, explanation girls?" adds Paul sternly. "Hey! Paul you were giggling like a girl!" I protest. "Okay, Paul can't act stern. I'll be the strict parent. What is going on?"

Sally tries to act all harsh but I can see the smile tugging at her lips, she can't keep the act up. That's what I love about her and Paul, they just can't be mad at us. "Seriously, who's idea was this?" She asks when no one answers. Immediately Lily and I both name each other as the culprit.

"Annabeth!"

"Lily!"

"Hey it was so not me! I just yelled for you to come so you could wake Lazy Jackson over here up! I never saw the whole cream thing coming! How was I to expect you'd bring whipped cream and honey with you to Montauk and you'd be eating it in the morning _AND_ happen to be holding it when you came to our room? It was not normal!" I protest indignantly.

"Well, you didn't stop me from doing it; you even were the one to tickle him!" she retorts. "First, I thought you were just going to cream his hand, but you took it too far and hey, it's just a little cream. I never thought I'd fall on top of Percy and _you told me_ to tickle him!"

Percy then decides to intervene. "Whoever's idea it was, it seems that it was originally planned for Lil and Wise Girl to cream and honey me then Lily decided to let Annabeth get covered too rather than helping her when she fell off the bed. So I see it as _both_ of you so you better WATCH OUT!" he yells. We yelp and start frantically running for the door as Percy dashes after us.

We make it outside, laughing until Lily trips and sends us both sprawling in the sand. I get sand on me everywhere thanks to the sticky substances on my skin. Percy than catches up to us and effortlessly picks us up, and then carries us to the water. My eyes widen as I realise what he's going to do seconds before he dumps us in, cannon balling in after us. I yelp again as the water goes in my eyes, then go under to see Percy rolling around in the sea, and the stuff comes off his skin. Isn't he worried about pollution?

But the honey is already starting to come off so I just rub myself and it all slides off. I guess it's alright because Percy has the effect of un-polluting water just by being near it. **(A/N: I think it's that, but if it isn't, hey presto Percy has another power! It is fiction after all)** Lily is still dry when we come out. Percy willed himself to get wet so he'd clean himself therefore we are both drenched and run up to the cabin to get dressed. Sally is making breakfast and Paul is busy clearing up the mess we made. I grab a t-shirt and some shorts then hop into them quickly, leaving the wet ones out to dry.

Percy is ready by the time I'm tucking into the blue pancakes Sally's making. He grabs like, five and starts wolfing them down hungrily. Honestly, where does he put all that food? I finish my own, but I'm still hungry so before leaving I grab one off Percy's plate and run while laughing at his shocked face. He throws another at my face but I effortlessly catch it, stuffing it in my mouth, still giggling. "Seriously Percy? I steal a pancake so throw another at me? Real good plan you got there…" He rolls his eyes at my sarcasm. "Well I don't have a genius for a mother do I? Miss-Athena-always-has-a-plan,"

"You're just jealous!" I playfully stick my tongue out at him while he snorts and finishes the stack of food on his plate. "You wish." Sally smiles at the two of us, a knowing smile as if she knows something we don't before going to find Lily, who is no doubt talking to Scarlett.

"So Seaweed Brain, what shall we do today?" I ask, sitting next to him. He ponders the thought before replying. "Who said I wanted to do anything with you? Kidding, kidding. Hmm, Wise Girl shall we do what we usually do in Montauk?" My eyes light up at his suggestion. "Why, yes, yes we should. Let's go!" I jump up, pulling him along with me. We slip on shoes and leave the cabin, walking along the beach.

Around Percy, I can open up really and be the kind of mischievous Annabeth I've never been before, pranking people and joking around, stuff you wouldn't see me doing at all. Unless I'm with Seaweed Brain, when I'm with my best friend he can get me to do the craziest things.

**(A/N: I don't live in the USA, my geography at the moment is terrible and I can't be asked to look on a map so suddenly there's a made up town next to the beach.) ** We reach the town, laughing over some lame joke and immediately buy ice-creams; Percy goes back for another after he finished his first. When he's done, I turn towards him with a glint in my eye. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah." His reply makes me giggle and I look around for an unsuspecting, innocent stranger to traumatise. I catch sight of a guy with blond hair and blue eyes coming our way. Percy nods and spills water all over himself from a bottle we brought along and I go up to him with the best sad face I have.

"Hello, stranger. Could you help me? My best friend here peed himself except he got it everywhere and well his parents disowned him then and he came to me for help but my parents ran away together when I was little because they thought I was crazy and-" the sob story continues and I can see Percy trying not to laugh as the eyebrows of the dude go higher and higher. I wouldn't be surprised if they disappeared off his face completely. At the end he goes, "What is your name?" I smile and looking around to see if anyone's near, bring out my dagger. His eyes widen in fear. "Oh poor stranger, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." I burst out laughing when he runs away in terror, screaming his head off about a crazy killer girl. I put away the dagger, which of course can't kill humans, and see that Percy has willed himself dry but is laughing so hard he looks as if he's really about to pee himself.

"Come on Seaweed Brain; let's go prank some more people."

Our afternoon continues like that, and by the end we're both in hysterics. I try to eat a bunch of doughnuts in five minutes at some shop, which fails epically and then Percy just eats them in thirty seconds.

When I come out of the bathroom, Percy is talking to a really pretty girl with brown hair and greeny blue eyes, I see him laughing at something she said. Out of nowhere a pang of jealousy shoots through me. Wait, what? Me jealous? Yeah right, I'm really high on the blue candy we ate last night. That explains all my crazy antics today. I go up to the two, ignoring that uncomfortable feeling. "Hey Wise Girl, this is Allie. She was telling me about how her father is a marine biologist. Allie, this is Annabeth, or as I like to call her, Wise Girl." I smile at Allie and she returns it. She seems really sweet and we all carry on talking for a while, until we have to leave. She gives us her number and leaves, waving at us. "So we tricked a bunch of strangers, ate doughnuts and made a new friend, sounds pretty productive to me. Let's go back; we can spend the evening watching movies again."

"That sounds brilliant to me. By the way, does Allie have a boyfriend?" I don't know why I'm asking this, but it slips out of my mouth. "Yeah, she really loves him by the sounds of it. Why?" He replies, a little surprised while we walk along the sand. "Oh, I was just wondering. She's really nice,"

The sun sets slowly, a dazzling array of colours lighting up the sky while we walk, talking about all sorts of things. I see other silhouettes against the sun, families and couples enjoying. After a while, Percy falls silent and when I look at him, he has a troubled look on his face.

"You know that dream I was having, at the fire last night?" He asks hesitantly, as if he doesn't want to share it with me. "Yes of course I do Perce, you scared me with your shouting and yelling. What happened in it?" He bites his lip before continuing. "Not exactly sure. I dreamt about the times with Smelly Gabe, the one that Lily saw, you know," I nod, I know precisely what he means. The horrible times before he came to camp. Of course I know what he's talking about.

"What does it mean? That's something that happened in the past, not what's going to happen though. But it's you dreaming it, so surely there must be some inner meaning to it, and it's related to Gabe. But what? Gabe's now gone, he's a statue now!" I stamp my foot in front of the cabin in frustration, I hate not knowing things. I'm also slightly worried about Percy, I know what he's suffered with that bastard of a man and I wouldn't be able to bear it if he got hurt again. Percy takes my hand calmly and rubs circles on it with his thumb while we walk in. "Relax Annabeth, don't worry. I'm sure it's just because I was reminded of that time when I was looking at Lil. Don't try to kill yourself because you don't know. Let's unwind with a bunch of movies with Mom, Paul and Lily, okay?" I nod and we call them all.

After about three movies, we're all starving so I order pizza, making sure Percy can't ask for ten this time. The pizza delivery guy is moody, AGAIN, and just grunts unhappily when I say anything. When I turn around, Percy appears in front of me to grab one of the boxes all for himself. I just chuckle at him and go back to the rest of the family, opening the pizza. We just eat and talk for the rest of the evening pretty much, and I feel so at home. When night comes, I sluggishly walk back to bed and collapse, exhausted. After a few seconds, I drift off to a very peculiar and scary dream.

"_So, what's that girl's name again? The one with the boy? Annabeth Chase?" A guy asks that I've never seen before. He has the same look as the Ares campers though, and strong certainly. He's talking to another guy, a son of Hermes perhaps? He has the cheeky look and upturned nose alright. "What about her? Do we need her too?" the dude asks in a raspy voice. Guy number 1 grunts. "Yes, but not yet. For now we have Perseus Jackson. Then we'll need Lily and finally Annabeth." Number 2 nods and walks away. I'm paralyzed in fear, what on earth does this mean? He's got Percy? Kidnapped? Or worse?_

_The scene suddenly shifts and I see myself, on a park bench. Allie is there with me, rubbing my back while I have my head in my hands and I seem to be…crying. When I look up, I can see how puffy my eyes are, and my nose is red too. "I can't believe it…he's just gone? Like that?" I whisper, bursting into tears again and sobbing into Allie's shoulder. "Shh, Annabeth. Percy's powerful, you know that. If any monsters have got him, he'll fight his way out. After all, he is a son of Poseidon." What? Allie knows about us? Is she a demigod too? I guess she must be, because otherwise she wouldn't know this. My other self nods, still crying silent tears and she stands up with Allie, and they walk off. I still don't understand. What's this all about?_

_I'm in another place, the beach, maybe this will explain what's going on. Again, it's me sitting there, looking happy now this time. I seem to be waiting for someone. A sound of footsteps reaches my ears and we both turn to see a grinning Percy walk towards us. He sits down beside us, smiling at the Annabeth in the scene. He takes her hand and she leans her head against his shoulder. They start talking about things I don't know about, just having a peaceful time while the sun sets. Then Percy tenses and Annabeth notices. She looks up at him concerned, and their eyes meet before there's a flash of blinding light and we both look away from Percy. When it fades, he's gone. And Annabeth just sits there, horror struck, before scrambling up and running away._

I wake up in a cold sweat, the middle of the night and remember the dream. What the hell just happened?

***evil laugh* *coughs* *never evil laughs again* Soo, cliffie for you lovely readers, haha now we start to get into the drama and action! Can't wait to see your responses, I always love reading the comments from my favourite people in the world, my readers :)**

**My braces were tightened yesterday, and they hurt so badly so maybe some reviews would cheer me up? Review and I will update xxxx**

**Oh yeah I also made a twitter, it's ElenaAmare so follow me pwease? I'll tweet spoilers and sneak peaks on this story! And you can ask me questions too! xx**


	8. I'm so sorry guys x

**I apologise a million times for this not being a chapter, and I know it's wrong but there's no way else to get this message across to all of you and to make sure you all see it. I'm so, so, so, so, so x infinity for not updating, but I just haven't been able to.**

**In the Easter hols, we went on holiday with our relatives where there was no Wi-Fi and I didn't want to spend my time with my grandparents writing. My grandfather has a disease where his nervous system is slowly dying, so he can't move his limbs at all. Currently his left arm has gone, and this disease can't be cured and slowly it'll spread so he doesn't have the ability to even breathe. This might have been the last holiday where we're able to see him walk and so full of spirit before more nerves die and he cannot do a lot of things anymore. So I didn't want to be writing during that time.**

**And now I have exams in two weeks and have been constantly revising for them. I take exams very seriously and I'm going to have no time at all. I will try my best next week, to write a bit for a chapter but it's very hectic for me at this time and I'm so sorry but I can't manage to juggle writing, revising and school work in general, altogether. If it is not possible for me to post a chapter next week, I swear to all the gods, I swear upon the River Styx too, I will get a chapter up for you on the 26****th**** May. We finish out exams the day before and then have half term so I'll have so much free time I'll post multiple chapters in the short space of one week. I'm so sorry guys, and I hope you understand.**

**Also, because I'm a very bad girl, I haven't fully outlined exactly where I want this to go, so when I'm writing the chapters in celebration for the end of the exams, I will know exactly how I want this story to go so the chapters will be much faster and more exciting hopefully as we will have got to the more adventurous part of it. I hope you guys love it, because I am very excited for it.**

**My readers are the most important people in my life after my family, and I cannot thank you enough. I love every single one of you so much, you can't imagine how much I love you (Although I love 5SOS more at the moment because they are just perfection) and without you I would be nowhere, so thank you so much, I am so sorry for this but I wanted to let you know and not leave you hanging. I hope you guys forgive me and understand.**

**Elena xx **

**P.S. How's your Easter hols been? Or whatever holiday you have wherever you are? I love to hear from you guys, soo I have a twitter now! Follow me ElenaAmare! And talk to me there! I want to know you guys better (Not in a stalkerish way) and I will squeeze time in breaks for you guys, like I did for this authors note**. I love talking to you guys so much! Cheerio! I gotta go finish my maths revision!


End file.
